


Reflection

by Felixbug



Series: Breaking the Silence [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>An answering image slipped from his mind to Anders’ – and Anders took it eagerly, felt it, let his own mind help to shape it. Justice was picturing them as two bodies, Anders’ hands braced against the mirror as Justice flattened against his back, slipped his hands around his waist and over his stomach, then gripped one hip while his other hand curled around Anders’ cock. They moved together in their mind, Justice’s cock grinding against Anders’ ass as Anders arched, panted, and began to thrust eagerly into his grip. Their eyes met in the mirror and the image turned to smoke, fading to nothing as Justice’s eyes fluttered open.</i> </p><p>  <i>They did not have two bodies. But that had never stopped them before.</i> </p><p>A private moment with Justice, Anders, and a mirror. Shameless PWP! Part of Breaking the Silence, but originally written as a stand-alone fic so reading the rest of the series isn't necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApostateRevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/gifts).



> Anders/Hawke/Justice OT3 as an established background relationship, but Hawke doesn't appear in this and is barely mentioned. Written for day 3 of #AndersPositive
> 
> (This was originally written as a stand-alone fic, so doesn't reference the events of Breaking the Silence - it takes place somewhere between 3 weeks and a month after Remains, and a matter of days before Just Us)

Anders sat up, water streaming from his shoulders as he reluctantly broke the surface. He took a deep breath of warm, damp air, smelling the fragranced bath oils rising in the steam around him. He was _clean._ Three days and nights on the Wounded Coast and he’d never thought he’d be clean again, dust and grime clogged in every pore, every line of his palms, feeling clogged and gritty against his scalp. His dripping blond hair clung to his cheeks and he felt warm water trickle over his cooling skin as he stood, then stepped out onto the tiled floor.

It was luxury. He – or possibly just Justice – still felt slightly guilty for enjoying this. It was more than he deserved, but Hawke had earned some happiness and peace, and had invited Anders to share it. He couldn’t deny he much preferred this over sponging himself with rags and in the back of his clinic. At least his magic meant he’d never had to do without hot water, even when on the run.

Anders paused in front of the mirror, toes scrunching in the rug. It was huge – set in the wall from floor to ceiling, giving him a full view of his wet, naked body. Something about his reflection caught his eye, and he wiped the condensation from it with his forearm to clear the misty image and see himself clearly.

Anders tilted his head curiously as he tried to understand what had drawn him to his reflection. His body looked as it always did – tall and lean, flat planes, wiry muscle and angular hips and shoulders. His skin was pale, warm tones glowing after the hot soak, and a fine dusting of dark gold hair scattered his chest and legs. He ran a hand over his belly, fingertips dragging through the trail of thicker, coarser hair that formed there. He’d gained a little weight – just the slightest hint of softness.

He smiled, looking up to meet his own gaze. Maybe that was what had drawn his attention – he was _happy._ Safe, warm, clean and well fed – and loved. The more logical part of his mind – the part that, he thought, was likely mostly Justice – told him that love wouldn’t change him physically. But he could see it in the confident straightness of his shoulders, the crinkles around his eyes formed from smiles, and the relaxed expression on his face. He had Hawke and he had Justice – after all the time they’d spent struggling with their shared mind, finally all three of them were together. It was better than anything he could have dared hope for.

Anders cast his gaze over his body again, lingering on the water beading on his flushed skin, the elegant cant of his hips, the defined muscles in his shoulders and calves. Anders twisted slightly, skimming his gaze up over his ass – nothing special, he’d always thought, but right now it looked good enough to grab, squeeze until his skin bruised, lean down and bite and…

“Justice?” He leaned his hand against the mirror, laughing softly as he looked into his own eyes, catching the brief flash of blue there. _Subtle,_ he thought, mentally nudging at the second presence. “Thank you,” he said – they didn’t need words, but meanings in abstract thought were often lost, and this was easier. “You’re doing wonders for my ego.”

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, a question in the softening of his grip on his body, and when he felt Justice’s gentle push of assent he drew back, feeling sensation in his skin first flare and hum with Justice’s essence, then fade to only the faintest echo as he settled in the back of his mind. It had been so chaotic once, but by now it was almost seamless. A slight shudder in their shoulders, a tensing of their jaw, and Justice opened his eyes and stared back at him from the mirror.

“This body is exquisite,” Justice said, trailing his finger over the cool glass. “You should not require my presence to realise this.”

Anders tangled with his thoughts, radiating contentment against Justice as best as he could. Communication for him was still difficult this way – while Justice had never struggled to make his pleasure or displeasure known, Anders did not take so easily to the loss of his voice. Justice knew him well enough to understand, and his mind was warm and welcoming as Anders eased against it. They shared affection, gratitude, and as Anders concentrated, he recognised the growing heat of Justice’s desire. Their shared breath caught, and their eyes met in the mirror.

Justice’s eyes trailed down his body, and Anders saw it all – blue cracks racing across his skin, and a faint glow in his veins that intensified where the skin was thinnest. His lips, and his tongue as it darted out to moisten them, the firm peaks of his nipples – Justice’s gaze lingered fondly on the slight curve of his belly, before dropping lower. If Anders had been in control of his body, his breath would have caught – Justice’s cock was half-hard, glowing softly at the tip.

“You are aroused by my appearance,” Justice said.

Anders couldn’t think how to respond, so he filled his mind with memories instead – their first night together in the Fade, seeing Justice’s body for the first time as he tore at his clothing and kissed him desperately. Justice growled in response, his fingers tensing against the mirror and eyes closing. An answering image slipped from his mind to Anders’ – and Anders took it eagerly, felt it, let his own mind help to shape it. Justice was picturing them as two bodies, Anders’ hands braced against the mirror as Justice flattened against his back, slipped his hands around his waist and over his stomach, then gripped one hip while his other hand curled around Anders’ cock. They moved together in their mind, Justice’s cock grinding against Anders’ ass as Anders arched, panted, and began to thrust eagerly into his grip. Their eyes met in the mirror and the image turned to smoke, fading to nothing as Justice’s eyes fluttered open.

They did not have two bodies. But that had never stopped them before.

Justice’s hold on Anders’ body softened and Anders flowed to fill the space that remained. It was not easy – they could coexist as long as their minds were in sync, both focused on the same task, no distractions and no conflict. It felt like reality was rippling around them, connections to nerves and muscles as fragile as tissue paper, sensations that bloomed and spiked and faded with every thundering heartbeat in a chest that was not Anders’, not Justice’s, but _theirs_.

Anders concentrated on their right hand, feeling it respond to his thoughts. He met Justice’s eyes in the mirror and smirked as he raised his hand to trace their lower lip, and was rewarded with a soft rumble from Justice. He skimmed his hand up over their cheek, smoothing back their wet hair and caressing one sharp cheekbone before letting his hand slide lower. His fingertips trailed over their neck, making them gasp together as a tingle of pure, electric pleasure raced down their spine. Every touch was amplified – both feeling it, each feeling the other feeling it, sensation that looped and spiralled through every level of their minds as they moaned and Anders’ hand slid lower.

He scuffed his nails along his collarbone, then dropped to circle one nipple, teasing the firm peak until Justice’s voice broke into a throaty moan. Anders pushed forward to bite his lip, muffling Justice’s sharp, urgent cries as he pinched and rolled his nipple between his fingers. He repeated the motions on the other side, feeling Justice’s essence ripple against his mind at the onslaught of shared sensation. Locking gaze with himself – Justice – the two of them in the mirror, he allowed his hand to continue its torturously slow journey down their body.

He ran his thumb over the ridge of their hip, then trailed his fingers forward and down to where his body met his thigh. His fingertips rasped lightly against the sensitive skin, and they both groaned and bucked their hips at the contact. Anders could feel Justice’s eagerness – jagged, desperate thoughts on the edge of begging but steely determination holding him back. Anders didn’t want to tease him – not tonight. He leaned in closer to the mirror, shared breath slightly fogging the glass as their lips almost touched. The glow was blinding here, Anders could see the way it pulsed slightly with their shared heartbeat, and the faint shadow of his own irises beneath Justice’s brilliant stare. They were two and one, a perfect paradox of cooperation and contradiction, and Anders didn’t know if it was love or narcissism to find what they had become beautiful, but he was beyond caring.

Anders wrapped his hand around their cock, gasping as Justice groaned. He could feel the urgency of Justice’s need – he had been coiled at the back of Anders’ thoughts for days as they travelled, every touch muted through the thick fog of Anders’ thoughts. This was real, perfect clarity in every touch of Anders’ skilled fingers, piercing spikes of overwhelming pleasure racing through him as Anders began to stroke, firm pressure and delicious friction leaving the spirit groaning helplessly and thrusting into his touch. Anders was far from immune to it – he knew exactly how he liked to be touched and was unravelling fast, thighs shaking as he pumped his fist around his cock – but it was Justice’s pleasure that made him whimper, drawing his lower lip between his teeth and balling his free hand into a fist against the glass.

Anders pushed gently for a little more control and lowered their body to its knees. He rocked back on his heels so they could look over their arched, heaving chest, the tension in their spread thighs, and the slow, purposeful strokes of Anders’ hand around their cock. Justice moved his free hand over their hip, up their chest to circle a nipple again and then down to grip their thigh, fingertips denting the skin as he threw back their head and moaned helplessly under Anders’ touch.

Anders pulled his gaze back to the mirror, staring back at the blue-lined face that gazed at him, awe and ecstasy written across their features. A slight mental tug and it was Justice’s face, rumbling groans pouring from his lips with every stroke of Anders’ hand. He gave a sharp gasp and mouthed Anders’ name, his voice shaking as their eyes locked on each other, unable to look away. Their body strained, tension coiling, building beyond what they could bear, white-hot pleasure dragged across their skin with every pulse.

Justice’s voice became an echo of them both – a whimper layered with a growl, broken half-words that neither understood. Their heart raced, their breath quickened, and Anders’ felt their orgasm through Justice’s mind before it reached his own. They groaned together, minds mingling, colliding, filled with fractured images and swirling eddies of raw, frayed emotion. They were panting harshly as their thoughts cleared, still eye to eye, able to pretend for just a moment that the damp glass was all that separated them.

Anders raised his fingers to his lips, and this time Justice’s rumble became an eager growl as they licked the thick strands of glowing fluid from their fingers. Justice took control and slid his fingers between their lips for Anders to suck, moaning at the sharp, burning taste of the Fade that coated his tongue.

They stood, still slightly weak at the knees, and looked over their body together. Anders grinned, stepped back, and allowed Justice to return the smile with his own. The mist on the mirror was beginning to spread again, and as Anders eased forward to retake his body, Justice took full control of his hand for a moment. He reached out and pressed his fingers against the reflection of Anders’ face, trailing them over his jaw to cup his cheek. Then he was gone, a comforting presence wrapped around Anders’ thoughts. Anders remained with his reflection, face framed by the handprint that was left behind.


End file.
